


Kiss me better

by lyrana



Series: The Order 1886 collection [8]
Category: The Order: 1886
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrana/pseuds/lyrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grayson recovers from a serious wound, making Isabeau worry the whole time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me better

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Isabeau asked as they walked down a corridor. They had been clearing an old estate that housed several lycans and the last they killed had nearly shredded through Grayson’s abdomen.

“For the last time Isi, yes,” he replied as he limped next to her. “My answer hasn’t changed from the last one hundred times you asked.”

“You should rest a little longer. You’re still recovering.”

“We need to get back to the others.”

“They can wait. It’s you that matters right now.”

“Isi, you worry too much. It’s only a minor wound.”

“A minor wound? Gray, for a moment I honestly thought you died,” Isabeau fumed. “You weren’t moving and there was blood everywhere. I was afraid…” she trailed off, looking away from him.

“I swear you will not get rid of me so easily,” he asserted. Isabeau hugged him then, breathing in his musky smell. She could feel his arms wrapping tightly around her middle, and him burying his face in her neck. If only they could stay that way forever, Isabeau thought to herself.

She pulled away to look him in the eye, their faces only a few inches apart, “Promise me you won’t do that again,” she whispered, her eyes heavy-lidded. “My heart nearly stopped.

Grayson leaned in, their noses brushing against each other, “I promise.” He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Isabeau returned the kiss with full vigor, gripping at his clothes to deepen the kiss. Grayson moved forward, pushing her until her back hit the wall. Warmth ignited deep inside in the pit of her stomach and her heart pounded in her chest. Her hands moved up to caress his face, her calloused fingers tracing the jawline she already knew so well.

Grayson pulled away first, taking a step back as they both panted, catching their breath.

“Well,” he said at last.

“Well,” Isabeau repeated.

“That was…certainly something,” said Grayson, his face growing redder by the second.

Isabeau chuckled “At least now I know for sure that you’re better.”

Grayson smiled, “If that was all it took to convince you, I should’ve done it sooner.”

“Oh ha ha. You’re hilarious,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Come on,” he said, patting her arm, “We really need to meet up with the others.”

“Maybe we should wait until you stop blushing.”

“Knights do not blush.”

“Lousy knight you are then.”

“You wound me, milady.”


End file.
